Tienes un review
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Kagome, como muchas, también escribe fanfics. Y eso no es malo. Lo malo es que InuYasha los lea. • Segundo puesto en Chαllenge: InuYαshα's Contest.
1. Fic caliente

Fic participante de Chαllenge: InuYαshα's Contest.

**Discl********α**imer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para mis escritos. :3  
**Nombre del** **fic. **Tienes un review.  
**Nombre de l********α** ******α**utor******α:** Mαdαme Morgαn.  
**Número de p********α**l******α**br******α**s: 2570, desde título hasta el último punto.  
**Objeto us********α**do: Una escena caliente de un fic, y una breve mención a las bragas de Kagome.  
**Advertenci********α**s: Pues lo casi caliente del fic. :)

El concurso es llevado a cabo por Mrs Horror. Te adoro. (:

* * *

Tienes un review

**C****α**pítulo I

—De acuerdo, necesito un descanso —dijo, hablando sola, mientras se estiraba—. Rayos, realmente no se me ocurre nada.

Se incorporó, dejando la computadora tal cual estaba y se asomó a la ventana.

Diablos, eso era malo. Debía actualizar ese mismo día, ¡lo había prometido! De acuerdo, sabía que no era su trabajo, y realmente lo hacía simplemente porque le gustaba. Más que le gustaba, ¡esa era su tercera vida! (La vida de estudiante regular, la vida de sacerdotisa buscadora de fragmentos de Shikon, y aquella, su tercera vida, de adolescente calentona que satisface su inexistente vida sexual escribiendo fics. Grandioso.)

Su original, su primer historia original estaba teniendo una gran repercusión. ¡Ah, que bien se sentía! ¡Qué bien era recibir todos esos reviews que decían adorar su historia y que pedían pronta actualización! Qué satisfacción tener éxito, y tantos seguidores virtuales...

Igual, todo aquello le acarreaba problemas. Ahora las idas a su casa eran cada vez más frecuentes (lo que significaba muchas más peleas con InuYasha), y tenía todavía más problemas para dividir el tiempo. No sólo tenía que pelear contra Naraku y sus planes, buscar los fragmentos, estudiar para sus exámenes, hacer los trabajos de la escuela, sino también que tenía que escribir... ¡Ah! ¡Qué desastre! ¡Qué estrés!

Pero estaba bien, le gustaba así. Escribir completaba una parte de su vida.

Volvió a estirarse, mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Cuándo era que venía InuYasha? ¿Se cumplía ya el tercer día? No... faltaba uno más. Tenía tiempo. Había desperdiciado valiosas horas estudiando para el estúpido examen de Matemáticas que de seguro iba a desaprobar. Y si bien avanzó, la parte más difícil de su historia estaba ahí, delante suyo esperando a que sus dedos lo tecleen.

—Mm... —soltó, apoyando sus manos sobre el alféizar de la ventana—. Iré a hacerme un café. ¡Necesito inspiración, urgente! —Juntó las manos en un aplauso, con determinación. Se giró y pronto salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha salía del pozo, completamente enojado y gruñendo para él cosas como "incumplimiento de promesas", "se tarda mucho", "chiquilla insoportable" y algo sobre ramen. Olisqueó un poco el aire en busca de Kagome, y de paso registró el lugar. Por el fuerte aroma a ella, la chica del futuro debía encontrarse en los alrededores. Del resto de los humanos no tenía noticias: la muchacha debía de estar sola. Siguió gruñendo mientras daba dos grandes saltos hacia la ventana de Kagome, que justamente se encontraba abierta.

Entró, todavía pensando muchas cosas, y todavía arrugaba el ceño, más aún al no encontrarla esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Se cruzó de brazos y dio un vistazo alrededor. Otra cosa de esas mágicas que Kagome tenía desparramadas por toda la casa estaba en su escritorio, al lado de él. La luz era brillante, y, algo que nunca supo qué fue, lo impulsó a ver qué decía en ese momento la caja mágica.

Claro, la caja mágica no era la televisión aquella vez, sino la computadora que Kagome, imprudentemente, dejó encendida y lista para ser revisada.

InuYasha se acercó y olfateó un poco más, por las dudas. Ningún olor de demonio salió del aparato, ni nada que hiciera que sus cabellos se erizaran y quisiera sacar su espada y destruirlo todo, así que a continuación miró la pantalla. Había muchas palabras allí escritas. Sus orejas se movieron intentando captar algún sonido. Miró hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que él. ¿Qué sería aquello que leía Kagome? ¿Algo sobre la escuela?

"_El hanyô que cautivó mi corazón: capítulo 10._

_Él se acercó a paso lento, casi podía oler toda aquella aura de sensualidad que lo rodeaba. Era tan hermoso. Me miraba con los ojos penetrantes, su semblante serio y peligroso. Peligrosamente sensual, así lo encontraba. Me estaba derritiendo ante él, por él..._

_—Kagome —dejó escapar un gruñido que envolvió mi nombre. Casi me muero. Casi me abalanzo hacia él. Me ponía los pelos de punta."_

InuYasha gruñó. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kagome estaba metida allí, y quién era ese estúpido que le ponía los pelos de punta? Guiado por la curiosidad (y las ganas de matar), continuó leyendo:

"_Se acercó aún más. Empecé a temblar. No temía por mi vida, no. No podía temerle a él. No importaba qué fuera. Me gustaba todo en él, hasta lo ridículamente infantil que podía llegar a ser. Lo estúpidamente sexy que era._

_—InuYasha... —murmuré, sorprendida. "_

¿Eh? ¿Acababa de leer... _su_ nombre? ¿Acababa...?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué aparecía en aquel aparato? ¿Por qué?...

Siguió leyendo, sin pensar.

"_¡Kami sama! ¡Que alguien me salve! Tenía su candente cuerpo a centímetros del mío. Sus ojos dorados hacían que me mareara y el agarre sorpresivo de su fuerte brazo me impedía escapar. Pero yo no quería escapar, ¡no, no quería!_

_—Kagome —gruñó él, con voz sensual. Podía sentir cómo su calor me envolvía, no quería que el momento se prolongara un segundo más._

_—¡Hazme tuya, InuYasha! —grité, con toda mi fuerza._

_Él no tardó en responder, arrancándose las ropas de un tirón, mostrando sus trabajados músculos, relucientes a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Aquello... él, un dios, lo mismo. Simplemente morí."_

¡Qué carajo era aquello! Miró alrededor totalmente sonrojado, perdido. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era? De repente sintió muchos deseos de correr lejos de allí, pero algo lo mantenía clavado en su lugar, alguna parte de su ser sentía muchas ganas de continuar leyendo y saber qué haría ese InuYasha teniendo a Kagome tan predispuesta.

—Si fuera tan fácil... —resopló, igual de sonrojado que antes, y más sorprendido de su comentario de lo que podría estar cualquiera. Sacudió la cabeza intentando acomodar sus ideas (totalmente en vano), y volvió a leer, casi sin poder contenerse. ¿Que por qué estaba tan interesado?

Él no lo sabía.

"—_Eres mía, Kagome —sentenció el medio demonio más candente que conocía—. Espero que te quede bien claro después de esto._

_Básicamente se me tiró encima, deshizo mis prendas, dejándome en mi ropa interior. Me sentía tan desprotegida y protegida al mismo tiempo. Estaba a su merced, a la merced de su poder. No podía hacer nada. Y sentía el calor de su cuerpo ante el contacto. Mis pechos pegados a su cuerpo..._

_—Sentirás todo el poder de mi espada, Kagome..."_

—¡InuYasha! —gritó la verdadera Kagome, parada en la puerta—, ¡qué...! ¿Qué haces en mi computadora?

InuYasha se ruborizó más (si es que aquello era posible). ¿Qué qué hacía? Leía como estaba a punto de destruir todo rastro de inocencia en Kagome, como la iba a marcar de por vida, como... ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Aquel no era él, no... él estaba parado frente a aquella cosa que cumplía los deseos más profundos y humanos que guardaba él. De algún modo, aquella cosa era la más mágica de toda la casa. ¿Cómo logró aquello...?

Kagome comenzó a transpirar. Su corazón se aceleró a un doscientos por ciento y miró pálida el rostro colorado (tanto como el traje de él) de InuYasha. ¿Acaso... a-acaso dejó... dejó abierto su... su fic? _Por favor... por favor, que no sea eso..._

—Todo menos eso —dijo en un susurro bajo, tan bajo que incluso parecía más un pensamiento.

InuYasha no respondió, se mantenía en una posición incómoda y parecía que había estado tan cerca de la pantalla que podía haber estado besándola. Kagome pudo vislumbrar las letras que antes había estado escribiendo, y de un color blanco pasó a una tonalidad tan rojiza que era imposible determinar quién de ellos dos estaba más colorado.

Que se abriera la tierra al medio, que la arrastraran a las entrañas propias del infierno, y que la torturaran a cosquillas toda la eternidad. ¡Que la frieran viva! ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero que pudiera borrar ese momento de su vida, para siempre.

—¿Qué...? —Tragó duro, y sintió como un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, InuYasha?

No podía lograr un tono amenazante. Aquello era un súplica. Una súplica fuerte y clara para que sacara su espada y hiciera el Viento Cortante más poderoso, que combinara todas sus técnicas, y que la destruyera por completo, hasta no quedar nada de ella, de su casa, y de toda su existencia. ¡Y que luego quemara la computadora, la aplastara, la destruyera, la hiciera pedazos y se la comiera!

Que alguien la mate.

—Yo... —InuYasha se incorporó en una pose más normal, observando cómo Kagome se sostenía con las manos en los marcos de la puerta. Escuchó el corazón de ella latir muy fuerte y se preocupó por su salud. Sin embargo, también estaba muy preocupado por él —. Bueno...

—¿Estabas... —Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró. Estaba a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza— estabas leyendo... ? Lo que... lo que hay ahí.

Él asintió, sofocado. Lo estaba sofocando el calor que sentía, su mente y su cuerpo que no respondía. ¿Por qué no podía volar? ¿Desaparecer? Prefería estar luchando contra Naraku y todo su poder en aquel momento, y no estar teniendo que darle explicaciones a Kagome sobre lo que había encontrado...

Un mo-men-to. ¿Kagome...?

—¿De dónde... sacaste eso, Kagome? —murmuró, turbado.

Kagome empezó a hiperventilar. De acuerdo, no tenía respuesta. ¡Iba a morir! ¿Por qué no venía el Apocalipsis de una vez? ¿Una turba enfurecida de zombies que quería su cerebro? ¿Vampiros brillantes sedientos de su sangre? ¿Un elefante en celo?... ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Algo? ¡Que alguien la salve de aquella tortura!

—¿Qué? —soltó, su rostro compitiendo con un tomate—. No sé de qué hablas, aquello... eso, lo que leíste... No tiene sentido, no sé qué es, ¡alguien! ¡Es de una película! ¡Un libro! ¡Escuela!

Ya estaba delirando, diciendo estupideces, incoherencias. Está bien, alguna le tenía que creer, alguna opción de las que había dado.

¿No?

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos un momento y la miró confundido. ¿Por qué tartamudeaba tanto? Lo que decía no tenía sentido.

—Pero... —comenzó, mirando la computadora, el piso, el rostro de Kagome, el piso de nuevo. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido también—, tienen nuestros nombres.

Kagome sintió unos deseos enormes de gritar "¡Adshjfaskhsddas!", correr hasta un acantilado y tirarse al vacío. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso; la más posible era la segunda, y estaba segura que el próximo acantilado le quedaba muy lejos.

¡Algo, rápido! Ah... eh... _¡cerebro, actívate!_

—Ah, ya, InuYasha —resopló, haciéndose la desentendida, pero aún sonrojada—, ¿crees que somos las únicas personas con ese nombre?

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—No conozco a muchos medios demonios que se llamen InuYasha —gruñó_._

Ah... encima había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar en claro que el InuYasha del fic era exactamente un medio demonio. No había una sola forma de convencer a InuYasha de que lo que leyó no era él, ni ella, ni nada que los relacionara de aquella forma.

Que alguien la matara en aquel preciso momento.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se podía morir de la vergüenza? Aquello no podía ser peor. Aunque otro escenario horrible sería que Naraku leyera lo que escribió de él... ¡Oh, eso sería feo, muy feo! Sobre todo porque él si la mataría. Aunque bueno... ¿realmente importaba?

—Mira, InuYasha... —comenzó, después de permanecer parada enfrente de él con cara de cactus—, yo sé que eso te parece extraño... pero...

De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, no sabía qué decir a esa altura. Ya era suficiente. Paren la tortura.

—Kagome, ¿de dónde...? —El rostro de InuYasha se volvió a colorear al recordar las palabras que los unían a ellos en un ambiente cargado de tensión sexual—. ¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas? ¿Quién nos puso ahí?

¡Que la lleve el diablo!

—Bueno...

¿Dónde estaba el diablo que se tardaba tanto?

InuYasha seguía mirándola, y ella seguía sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué de donde había sacado aquellas palabras? Bueno, su mente era un depósito bastante grande de palabras, de deseos y de cosas calladas. Y si había que culpar a alguien, debería culparlo a él y a su estúpida no devoción hacia ella. ¡Era una adolescente! Sentía cosas, se podía poner caliente alguna que otra vez.

Estúpida inspiración.

—¿Kagome? —murmuró él, sin decidirse—, ¿tú... escri... escribiste eso?

¡Ahora sí!

_Jkafjasdafksa_, pensó, y se vio caer en el vacío total y absoluto del universo. Mátenla. Ya.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían, tanto como para llegar a una coloración bordó—, ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo... no...

InuYasha se sonrojó un poco más. Eso era. Kagome... Kagome había escrito sobre ellos. De una manera... sensual. Había... ¡Y no pudo terminar de leer lo que decía de ellos dos! Los había relacionado al punto de que ellos estuvieran casi... Eso era mucho para sus hormonas de hanyô adolescente. Simplemente se imaginaba a Kagome tan dispuesta a estar con él... ¿por qué escribía esas cosas, si no? Ni siquiera podía parar a pensar en eso. Su mente se estaba yendo por otros caminos.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba viviendo un infierno en su mente. Estaba totalmente atormentada. InuYasha sabía, y ahora sí, _sabia_ que ella escribía. Más malo aún, que escribía cosas casi porno. Y, más que peor, que escribía sobre ellos dos. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desvanecerse, desaparecer? Ni siquiera lograba que su cuerpo respondiera. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y enterrar la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz.

De acuerdo...

De-acuerdo. Podía superar eso. Sí, estaba bien. Estaba perfectamente bien.

—Kagome —comenzó él—, ¿acaso... acaso alguna vez escribiste de nosotros teniendo... ya sabes,... sexo?

Nada, absolutamente nada, se podía comparar con aquello. Si hace un momento pensaba que alguna vez, a lo largo de su vida, se repondría de aquella situación, ahora lo tenía totalmente descartado.

Y la cosa empeoró (sí, era posible) cuando escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de ella preguntando a qué se refería InuYasha con eso. Entonces, simplemente, su mundo se cayó en pedazos. Y en vez de reaccionar riendo, llorando, tirándose al piso, arrancándose los pelos o mecerse siniestramente, simplemente pegó un grito, se giró, esquivó a su madre, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo aún gritando. InuYasha pudo observar a través de la ventana como corría hacia fuera del templo todavía gritando, hasta que se hizo un punto en la distancia y era un grito que sólo él con su oído podía oír.

La madre de Kagome entró con una muda de ropa en las manos, la depositó sobre la cama de la chica, y sacó la primera prenda que vio de Kagome entre las ropas.

—Ah, esta chica, no sé qué le pasa —murmuró, observando por la ventana—, ¿podrías ir a buscarla? —le preguntó a InuYasha, que aún seguía muy colorado (sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que la señora Higurashi también había escuchado parte de la conversación)—. Aquí tienes. —Se giró a él y le puso las bragas de Kagome, que recién había tomado del montón de ropa, frente a las narices— Huele y búscala.


	2. Consecuencias

**Not****α:  
**. El fic ganó el _segundo_ puesto en el concurso. Así que estoy muy feliz c: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Los amo :3  
. Este capítulo está dedicado a Psicoseada. Te amo con locura. c:

* * *

Tienes un review

**C****α**pítulo II  
Consecuenciαs

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde la última vez que Kagome quiso morir.

Ya casi había superado lo que había creído totalmente insuperable. Intentaba no pensar en aquello, y toda su familia (e InuYasha) se había puesto de acuerdo para no hablar sobre el tema. El pequeño suceso había quedado tan olvidado como algo que nunca pasó. Kagome pensaba a veces que, tal vez, aquello sólo había pasado en su mente, en su imaginación, en algún delirio de fiebre de verano.

Luego supo que no era así. Porque, una vez más, la sorpresa llegó de golpe y le recordó todo lo vivido meses atrás.

Las cosas habían estado normales (el estándar normal de la época Sengoku era, aún, cargarse a algunos demonios, enfrentarse a Naraku y recolectar los fragmentos faltantes. Para Kagome también estaba el reto que significaba Matemáticas). Se pasaban los días sudando por el caminar, el entrenamiento y las peleas; con bastante hambre porque cada vez conseguían menos para comer (sobre todo cuando InuYasha estaba en su día), y con pausas, cada vez más frecuentes, en la aldea de Kaede para reponer fuerzas y pensar en cómo seguir adelante. La búsqueda se complicaba a momentos.

Ese día estaban en mitad de algún bosque, alrededor de una fogata, aunque ya para esos tiempos tanto frío no hacía, y la fogata era algo así como una tradición más que para darles calor.

Kagome suspiró. Estaba algo cansada. La búsqueda la cansaba. Ya sea por los fragmentos, por Naraku, por quien sea; estaba estresada. Su vida de adolescente se le estaba escapando. Las adolescentes normales se preocupaban por oler bien, por conseguir algún chico, y en pasear con sus amigas. Ella tenía que ocuparse de luchar contra demonios, inventarse enfermedades y ponerse al día con lo muy recontra mucho (sí, muy recontra mucho) atrasada que iba en la escuela. Y, la verdad, en aquel momento sentía que su máxima preocupación era poder pegarse un buen baño cuanto antes. Apestaba tanto.

Volvió a suspirar.

A veces se tomaba un tiempo para escribir, aunque cada vez era menor. Actualizaba cada mucho, pues después de _aquello_, no había vuelto a escribir hasta un mes después; y a partir de ese momento, le costaba mucho concentrarse y conseguir inspiración. Cada tanto escribía un poco; cada vez que iba a su casa, siempre el mismo día que llegaba, a altas horas de la noche y a escondidas. Y no siempre.

La tenía un poco traumada todo, la verdad.

Además, tenía la extraña sensación de que su madre había hecho algo vergonzoso _aquel_ día, porque InuYasha la fue a buscar con una extraña tonalidad bordó que no parecía tener que ver con su fic caliente sobre ellos.

Ni siquiera preguntó.

Observó alrededor tranquila. Miroku estaba charlando con Sango sobre alguna cosa que no llegaba a procesarse en su cerebro, y Shippô peleaba con InuYasha sobre alguna otra cosa infantil sobre la que ya estaba acostumbrada. InuYasha solía ser muy chiquilín.

De pronto, Miroku se incorporó con una sonrisa, y Kirara hizo un tierno sonidito al tiempo que se refregaba contra sus piernas.

—Iré a buscar algún lugar para poder bañarnos —dijo, con su voz usualmente serena. Era una buena idea, aún faltaba tiempo para el anochecer, y estaban seguros de que no harían gran cosa ese día. Se sentían cansados y sucios.

—No deberíamos perder el tiempo de esa manera —bufó InuYasha, ignorando a Shippô, que estaba a punto de colgarse de sus orejas.

—No es perder el tiempo —rezongó Sango, corriéndose el cabello de la cara—. Necesitamos un descanso... y bañarnos.

Kagome asintió con ganas. ¿Acaso ya había pensado o dicho lo mucho que apestaba?

—Hemos caminado mucho, InuYasha —agregó ella—. Y nosotros somos humanos.

Él soltó un "Feh" y giró la cara, con los brazos cruzados contra su cuerpo.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

Exactamente eso.

Miroku ayudó a Sango a incorporarse y fueron junto con Shippô a fijarse por los alrededores si había algún lugar para relajarse. Ya no eran tan frecuentes las aguas termales que eran toda una recreación para ellos, pero se conformarían con agua helada con tal de sacarse la suciedad de encima. Por suerte, Kagome había traído algunos cuantos "yampú" y jabones, y ellos lo aceptaban agradecidos. Miroku nunca había sentido su cabello tan suave.

(Además, Sango y Kagome jamás se habían divertido tanto de observar, a escondidas, a los chicos usando el _shampoo_. InuYasha lo adoraba a pesar de rezongar cada vez que Kagome traía uno nuevo de su época. Miroku, por otro lado, lo aceptaba gustoso y le daba las gracias. Kagome sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Sango.)

Y la sacerdotisa quedó sola con InuYasha, envuelta por una incómoda aura de silencio.

Le estaba costando mucho, realmente mucho, mantenerse sola junto a él; hablar incluso más. Le traía dolorosos recuerdo de pasiones desenfrenadas de fics descubiertos.

Ya estaba delirando.

Se sonrojó involuntariamente y bajó la vista a sus manos. ¡Cuánto se odiaba por haber escrito aquellas palabras prohibidas! ¡Más aún por dejarlo a la vista inquieta de aquel medio demonio! Cuántas tardes vergonzosas había pasado a raíz de eso, cuántas veces había encontrado la mirada de InuYasha clavada en ella con curiosidad.

Ah, insoportable. Había pensado ir al psicólogo, pero la iban a encerrar en un manicomio sólo con el inicio de su historia.

Suspiró con desánimo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

_Recordaba los besos desenfrenados y las cosas sucias que me decías en mi fic._

—Nada.

¡Nada!

—Estás muy rara desde... hace mucho —agregó, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

_Aquello ya pasó, ya nadie lo recuerda._

—No es nada —respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

InuYasha la observó un momento con el ceño fruncido.

—Deberías olvidar aquello de una vez —gruñó, mirando sonrojado a otro lado. _Yo debería ser la victima aquí. Me usaron en una historia, y me pusieron tus bragas en la nariz—. _Todavía me siento violado —agregó a sus pensamientos en un susurro imperceptible.

Kagome se sonrojó violentamente.

—¡Ya sé que debería! —exclamó—, pero no deja de... avergonzarme...

InuYasha volvió a observarla.

—Kagome, no deberías molestarte por eso. —Su voz se había convertido en un suave susurro. Ella lo miró con los ojos encendidos— Yo...

Y Miroku interrumpió la escena magníficamente, sólo como él podía hacerlo.

—¡Encontramos un lago! —exclamó, feliz. Los observó un momento, entrecerró los ojos, tanteó el ambiente como sólo alguien con su capacidad romántica podía, se regañó mentalmente y sonrió con culpabilidad—. Ya veo, lo siento. —Kagome e InuYasha intercambiaron miradas rápidas, y la chica empezó a mover las manos en negación, pero el monje volvió a hablar— Los dejaré solos, estamos por allá —señaló con su mano hacia atrás—, creo que...

—Ya cállate —rezongó el medio demonio, aún sonrojado. Sango apareció detrás de Miroku con una sonrisa divertida y Shippô asomaba la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Vamos, Miroku —ordenó, yendo hacia donde él, y pasando de largo. Sango hizo un puchero. Miroku sonrió, tomó los _shampoo_ que Kagome había dejado a la vista, y lo acompañó; Shippô se subió rápido a cuestas del monje, y saludó a las chicas con una manita.

Sango suspiró cansada y se acercó a su amiga.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba ese baño —susurró, pero embozó una sonrisa—. Supongo que siempre podemos ir a espiar, ¿qué opinas?

Kagome soltó una risa. Todavía se sentía incómoda, pero con Sango las cosas eran más fáciles. Había aprendido a confiar mucho en ella, así que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, aunque muchas cosas le parecían extrañas.

—Vamos —agregó, tomando la mano de la sacerdotisa y tirando de ella.

Después de un momento de lenta caminata (esperaban que al llegar los chicos estuvieran ya en el agua), llegaron ante los árboles que escondían el lago. Sango se llevó un dedo a la boca, sonrió y señaló adelante, a un hueco entre las hojas.

Y a partir de acá es donde las cosas se vuelven interesantes. (Y tuvo que revivir el episodio anterior con el mismo nivel de vergüenza.)

Kagome sonrió al observar a InuYasha, casi con su mayor cara de felicidad, aplicando un poco de _shampoo_ en su cabello. Miroku mantenía los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre un costado del pequeño "lago". Shippô nadaba de acá para allá con tranquilidad, y mucha espuma en su cola.

—Mmm… —comenzó y Sango atrapó sus pensamientos a mitad de camino.

—Sí…

Se miraron, sonrieron, y salieron de entre los arbustos agachadas y en silencio. Desearon con el alma que InuYasha no lograra escucharlas, pero Sango creyó que con el ruido de aplicarse el _shampoo_, no lograría notar su presencia; por otro lado, el monje mantenía los ojos cerrados, y Shippô jugueteaba. Así que la exterminadora tomó las prendas de Miroku, y Kagome comenzó a levantar las de InuYasha.

Y ahí ocurrió. En ese preciso momento.

Todo pasó muy rápido, a decir verdad. Kagome poco llegó a comprender hasta el momento de ver _aquello_ en el suelo, y la cara ruborizada de InuYasha frente a la suya. El resto era un lío.

Pero yo, por otro lado, puedo decirles exactamente qué pasó.

Pues en el ínterin en que las mujeres salieron de entre los árboles y agarraban las ropas de los chicos, InuYasha captó un ligero movimiento, abrió los ojos, gruñó un poco (un poco de _shampoo_ le entró en los ojos), se refregó y cuando enfocó la mirada, Kagome levantaba su ropa con sonrisa maliciosa.

No tenía ni idea de qué tramaban aquellas dos, pero definitivamente no era buena idea que revisaran sus vestimentas.

Sin detenerse a pensar, el medio demonio pegó un grito innecesario, saltó y cayó de pie frente a Kagome, que entre la sorpresa y cuanta cosa más sentía en el momento, apenas hizo nada.

Miroku se sobresaltó en el momento que gritó el hanyô, saliendo del agua como alma que lleva al diablo, al tiempo que tomaba a Shippô de la cola y corría a la orilla a la velocidad de la luz. El kitsune sólo se encargó de gritar como marrano. Sango, a su vez, pegó un gritito y escondió la cara entre las ropas del monje, sonrojada a más no poder.

Kagome, por otro lado, y sin saber muy bien porqué, comenzó a forcejear con InuYasha por las prendas de él, ya que lo primero que había hecho el medio demonio era intentar sacársela de entre las manos.

Kagome parecía ser la única que no se daba cuenta que InuYasha, Miroku y Shippô estaban como Kami-sama los trajo al mundo muy cerca de ella. A InuYasha parecía importarle poco, porque lo único que hacía era pelear. Miroku estaba paralizado sosteniendo a Shippô de la cola, observando a InuYasha y Kagome debatirse las prendas, y a Sango con la cabeza enterrada en su ropa. Shippô seguía gritando, por alguna razón.

La única tranquila en toda la escena era Kirara, que estaba parada a unos metros de su dueña con la cabeza torcida.

Miroku tardó un poco, pero inmediatamente soltó a demonio (que cayó de pie, pero resentido) y pasó a taparse sus partes con ambas manos, y la cara sonrojada.

—¡Ya métanse al agua! —gritó Sango con desesperación, desde su posición con la cabeza escondida entre las prendas del monje.

InuYasha y Kagome pasaron a mirar al costado, observando la graciosa imagen de Sango; a un Miroku desnudo, tapándose sus partes con aturdimiento; y a Shippô observando la escena sin pudor alguno al lado del monje.

Kagome volvió la vista enrojecida al medio demonio, que se enteró de la situación, soltó las ropas y se tapó él también. Y entonces cayó su atuendo, desarmándose en el piso... y un pequeño sobrecito se dejó ver, tranquilo y sonriendo pícaramente desde su posición en el suelo.

Kagome se sonrojó aún más. No-podía-ser. ¿Aquello…? Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, intentando mejorar su visión.

De acuerdo, no sabía mucho de _aquellos_ temas cómo podía saberlo un hombre, pero podía apostar su vida a que eso era… Levantó la vista para mirar a InuYasha, que se mantenía casi tan rojo como el aori a sus pies, observando con odio aquello.

Miroku seguía tapándose, pero ante el silencio y las miradas, alzó un poco más la cabeza para observar mejor. El silencio era inquietante (Shippô había dejado de gritar) y Sango, curiosa, levantó la cabeza con cuidado. Ya no había partes de hombres a la vista, así que estaba más tranquila, pero la escena era simplemente rara.

¿Por qué Kagome e InuYasha parecían tan perturbados?

—InuYasha… —comenzó la sacerdotisa. Miroku, Shippô y Sango se sentían ajenos a la escena, pero observaban absortos—. Eso… es…

¿Por qué todo parecía volver a aquel día, casi tres meses atrás? ¿Acaso la perseguía? Era una pesadilla.

—Es…

InuYasha se sonrojó más. (Si era posible.)

—¿Eso es… es un… es…? —Kagome respiró, cerrando los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos y tomó coraje. No sabía porqué InuYasha tenía uno de esos en su poder, pero era hora de enfrentarlo. Estaba casi segura de lo que era, pero no pensaba agacharse y tenerlo en su poder para comprobarlo—. ¿Es un condón?

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas (algo avergonzadas, porque el monje aún estaba desnudo, así que desviaron la mirada más rápido de lo pensado). _¿Qué carajos era un condón?_

InuYasha tragó fuerte. Se le estaba cayendo el mundo. ¿Cómo enfrentar la situación? Sentía tanta vergüenza como cuando descubrió que Kagome escribía las fantasías sexuales que tenía con él y las subía para que todo el mundo las leyera. Incluso requería terapia, y ni siquiera sabía qué era eso.

_Pues sí, Kagome, es un condón. Lo necesitamos ahora que deseas tener sexo salvaje conmigo, y ya, tu madre me explicó esas cosas con los globos, los bebés y eso. Así que nada, cuando deseas, nena._

No, no. Ni siquiera era su estilo.

—Eh… —comenzó él. Quería sonreírle, pero, por algún motivo, los músculos de su cara estaban paralizados—. Sí.

¡Al fin, lo había dicho! Ahora sólo le restaba morir.

Kagome soltó la respiración contenida. InuYasha tenía un condón en su poder.

Un condón.

Con-dón.

Eso sólo podía ser obra de una sola persona: _Mamá._

—¿Por qué…? —rezongó la chica, frunciendo el ceño. Su rostro parecía incendiarse. Sango y Miroku entendían cada vez menos, y los brazos del monje se estaban acalambrando.

—Tu madre me… explicó… ya sabes… —murmuró, mirándola a intervalos. Clavó la vista en el piso, sonrojado—. Por si tenemos ganitas…

El monje budista (ese que sostenía sus partes con ambas manos) y la exterminadora se sonrojaron. Comprendieron de repente de qué hablaban. Fuera lo que fuera ese paquetito en el piso, tenía que ver con el _sexo._ Sus amigos… ¡ya era hora!

—Creo que… —comenzó Sango, evitando la vista de todos, sosteniendo aún la ropa del monje—. Me voy para allá. Eh… —Dejó las ropas en el suelo— Adiós.

La exterminadora desapareció en menor tiempo del que hubieran esperado. Shippô observaba todo siendo el único que no terminaba de comprender. Se encogió de hombros y se metió al agua. Miroku se acercó con las manos aún en sus partes, y rápidamente levantó sus ropas.

—Sí, bueno —sonrió, mirando a Kagome e InuYasha, que estaban inmovilizados, aturdidos y sonrojados—, yo me voy también. Suerte.

_Por si tenemos ganitas…_

_Tenemos ganitas…_

_Ganitas…_

La frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Kagome. Lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, jamás hubiera ocurrido de no haber ocurrido la escena del fic. Realmente odiaba su vida. ¡Y a su madre, que le dio un condón a InuYasha! ¡Y a InuYasha por decirle eso totalmente desnudo frente a ella! ¡Y a la madre de InuYasha por hacerlo tan sexy!

—Pues… —siguió el hanyô, que se sonrojaba cada vez más. Tosió un momento, intentando aclararse la voz—. ¿Echo a Shippô?

Como dije, había ya pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que Kagome quiso morir.

Aproximadamente unos tres segundos.


	3. Es hora

**Not****α:  
**Desde que escribí el segundo capítulo me quedé con ganas de escribir "algo" más. ¿Qué pasó luego? ¿Y ellos al final _qué_?  
Bueno, con todo esto de la edición de los fics... asfdhadsj, no me pude aguantar, tenía que escribir una continuación. Seguramente encontrarán este algo más serio que el anterior, pero asfads romance(L).  
Los adoro, ¡gracias por sacarme tantas sonrisas!

* * *

Tienes un review

**C****α**pítulo III  
Horα de αclαrαr lαs cosαs.**  
**

Los días habían pasado tranquilos, aunque Miroku y Sango no dejaban de cuchichear, y eso era más que obvios para ambos. InuYasha pasaba una gran parte del tiempo colorado y sorprendido de haberse atrevido a insinuársele a Kagome. Y, mala para él, que ella se le haya desmayado cuando preguntó si quería que echara a Shippô no mejoró su situación.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas estuvieron raras. El ambiente era tranquilo, pero solía caer sobre ellos un halo de incomodidad que no lograban espantar con nada.

Kagome no podía ver a InuYasha al rostro sin sonrojarse, y viajar sobre su espalda era una tortura constante (el perfume de su cabello la mareaba, le daba ideas para fics y le recordaba lo muy avergonzada que se encontraba). Para InuYasha ocurría algo similar. Tener contacto físico con Kagome, así fuera un simple roce de manos, lograba que algún fuego interno se expandiera en él, y llegara a su rostro a la velocidad de la luz. Sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, y, desde que leyó la historia de Kagome, no había parado de tener fantasías con ella. Y sueños húmedos. Pero nunca nadie se enteraría de eso.

La cuestión es que InuYasha había decidido que era tiempo. Era tiempo para aclarar las cosas, para dejar el ambiente extraño, para dejar de sentirse avergonzado. No importaba si llegaba o no el momento de usar el jodido condón. Nada más quería tenerla cerca. No… de ese modo; sólo con él. La quería, la quería mucho. No era algo subido de tono… no esperaba tener eso con ella aún. No tenía que ver con historias o intervenciones de la señora Higurashi. Era algo de él y de Kagome.

Sí. Había llegado el momento. Estaba entrenado para esto, había pasado sus noches practicando la charla. Él podía con eso. Se sonó el cuello. Sin duda, podía con eso. Se sonó los dedos de las manos. Definitivamente, sí.

De acuerdo. Ahora sólo faltaba enfrentar a Kagome. Miró alrededor. Miroku y Sango estaban charlando tranquilos sobre lo que harían esa noche. Shippô dibujaba con sus crayones. La anciana Kaede acababa de entrar en la cabaña. El resto: vacío.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?

Miroku pasó de mirar a la exterminadora a mirar a su amigo.

—La señorita Kagome se fue hace unos tres días a su casa, InuYasha —respondió, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Ya me parecía que estaba muy callado —murmuró Shippô—. Creí que se había muerto.

InuYasha olisqueó alrededor y se percató de la falta de la mochila de Kagome, junto con su aroma reducido a algo lejano.

Bueno, había perdido mucho tiempo mentalizándose para charlar con ella; lo suficiente como para perder la noción de donde se encontraban y del tiempo transcurrido.

—Feh —soltó, incorporándose—. Volveré luego.

Se alejó mientras Miroku, Sango y Shippô lo observaban. Estaban entre curiosos, asustados y expectantes.

—Seguramente hoy pasa algo importante —musitó Sango, algo triste. Se perdería el cotilleo. Esperaba que Kagome le contara luego.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Miroku, volviendo la vista a la exterminadora—. Esperemos que finalmente se aclaren sus… cosas.

Sango entrecerró los ojos, luego entendió y finalmente se sonrojo.

—¿Crees que…?

—Posiblemente —aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Espero que usen el famoso condón.

—De hecho —concordó ella—. No sería nada bueno ir con Kagome embarazada.

Miroku se imaginó que los _Siéntates_ que sufría InuYasha actualmente se duplicarían o triplicarían si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

—¿Es que van a tener sexo? —preguntó Shippô, levantando la vista del dibujo.

Sango y Miroku pasaron a observarlo con aturdimiento. ¿Y él qué sabía de eso? Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

* * *

Ahí estaba. Frente a lo que debería enfrentar. Era el momento. Ese momento, en ese lugar.

Sí. Podía con eso.

Inspiró profundamente. Expiró con tranquilidad. El templo tenía un aura maligna… ah, capaz era su miedo.

—¡Orejas de perro!

Bufó.

—Hola, Sôta.

—¿Has venido a ver a Kagome?

—Hm —asintió.

Sôta sonrió abiertamente y lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Mamá ha estado hablando de ti los últimos días!

—¿En serio?

—¡Y el abuelo!

Estaban corriendo hacia la casa. InuYasha olfateó alrededor. Ciertamente Kagome se encontraba en el templo, posiblemente en su habitación. El abuelo le golpeó con un pescado en la cara y se disculpó con un grito cuando Sôta siguió conduciéndolo lejos. Estaba intentando concentrarse y buscar la fuerza para ir hacia Kagome.

—Oyeeee —exclamó, mientras entraba en la sala. Calló. Frenaron. Se sonrojó.

Fue inmediato.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reflexionar respecto a lo que ocurría. Sôta lo condujo directo al grano y comenzó a reír mientras Kagome se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo e intentaba volver a acomodarse la falda. La señora Higurashi comenzó a reprenderla y obligarla a mantenerse quieta, así que la chica se vio forzada a taparse la cara con ambas manos y hacer de cuenta que estaba muerta. Capaz así se iría lentamente sin mirar atrás.

Len… ta… mente.

—Hola, InuYasha —saludó, escondido el rostro entre sus manos blancas.

—Hola.

_¿Qué mierda?_

La señora Higurashi estaba aplicándole una crema a Kagome en… una nalga.

Sí. Una nalga.

—Kagome se hizo un tatuaje —rió Sôta más fuerte que antes. InuYasha frunció el ceño y la sacerdotisa observó a su hermanito con mirada fulminante.

—¡Estaba borracha!

—¡Te hiciste un tatuaje en el trasero! —exclamó el pequeño, cada vez más divertido. Soltó otra carcajada, contagiando una sonrisa en el rostro de InuYasha.

El hanyô observó a Kagome fijamente. La chica estaba roja como un tomate, con la pollera levantada y sólo con las bragas que la cubría (de hecho, era la misma que la señora Higurashi le había puesto en las narices tiempo atrás). La mujer seguía aplicándole una crema.

Evitaba mirarla de la cintura para abajo.

_Contrólate._

—¿Qué rayos es un _tutuaje_?

—Tatuaje —corrigió ella—. Es un dibujo sobre la piel.

InuYasha notó, sin mucha dificultad, que ella se encontraba rara.

Kagome tenía ganas de golpear algo. Cada vez las cosas se ponían más extrañas. Estaba tan enfadada. No podía estar con InuYasha sin que algo vergonzoso le ocurriera. Encima tenía un tatuaje en el culo.

La verdad es que había salido con sus amigas hacía dos noches… y no recordaba mucho más. Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, le dolía la cabeza y la nalga, y no tardó mucho en descubrir que se había tatuado algo en el trasero. Estuvo todo el día con resaca y con su madre poniéndole cremas y regañándola. Encima había llegado a su casa en una carreta.

Ni siquiera quería recordar el suceso, y eso que se acordaba poco de él.

—Ya está —finalizó la señora Higurashi, acomodando la falda de Kagome con delicadeza.

La chica agradeció. InuYasha se acercó unos pasos, y obvió el ronroneo de Buyo, que pasó corriendo al lado de él. Debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a Kagome (y no jugar con Buyo, no jugar con Buyo, no-jugar-con-Buyo).

—Oye, Kagome.

La chica lo había estado observando. Parecía aguantarse las ganas de algo (intuyó que se trataba de Buyo, por alguna razón). Sentía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir, en parte. Si InuYasha se había tardado en aparecer (no apareció al segundo día, si no al tercer), seguramente se debía a dos cosas:

- miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con un fic de Kagome a medio escribir;

- quería hablar con ella.

El temido… _tenemos que hablar. _Hablar sobre fantasías, pornos, condones y cosas raras.

—¿Me sigues? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

Si InuYasha decía algo vergonzoso, que fuera en privado y no frente a su madre y Sôta. Aunque supuso que, si eso tenía que pasar, pasaría sin más. Seguro que tanto su madre como su hermano, e incluso su abuelo, se asomarían atrás de la puerta y escucharían a escondidas lo que le dijera. Pero qué más daba a esa altura. Había escrito una historia rating M sobre InuYasha y ella, InuYasha lo había leído, y luego sabía que él tenía un condón por si alguna vez tenía ganas de tener sexo, todo a cargo de su madre. No, si las cosas estaban perfectamente entre ellos dos.

Tenía ganas de hacerse un buen _facepalm_.

El camino arriba fue torturantemente lento, aunque sea para InuYasha. Era como una lenta comitiva hacia el final de sus días. Además iba detrás de Kagome. El lento movimiento de su falda, dejando al descubierto, en irregulares intervalos de tiempo, pequeñas porciones de su pierna… hacía que le dieran ganas de ver el dibujo en la nalga de Kagome, entre otras cosas.

Kagome borracha… ¿qué le pasó por la cabeza? Frunció el ceño pensando en qué más podría haber hecho la chica esa noche de descontrol.

_Si se tatuó la nalga…_

—De acuerdo —murmuró Kagome, girándose. Había entrado a la habitación intentando encontrar un ritmo de respiración adecuado y no empezar a hiperventilar. No se le ocurría cómo iba a explicar el hecho de que estaba tatuada, y, con todo lo que había pasado, tampoco esperaba que la charla a continuación fuera "normal"—. ¿Qué ocurre?

InuYasha apuntó la vista al suelo. Estaba condenadamente limpio, no se le ocurría en qué momento limpiaron la habitación, pero no era tema para abordar ahora. Tenía que ser fuerte. Él podía. Sólo _aclarar las cosas_, y nada más.

No podía ser tan jodidamente difícil. Eran seres civilizados. En realidad, no, el era un hanyô, mejor irse a pelear lejos.

No, no, de acuerdo, él podía, cierto.

—Pues —comenzó. A ciencia cierta, no sabía qué rayos decir a continuación. ¿Qué era lo mejor? "Escucha, Kagome, creo que deberíamos hacer de cuenta que nunca leí tus deseos más ocultos respecto a mi". "Puedo satisfacerte lo suficiente para que nunca más vuelvas a escribir esas cosas". "Olvidemos que tu madre me dio un condón y sólo hagámoslo".

No, no se decidía por ninguna. ¿Y ahora? Estaba frente a ella, y sus mejillas estaban empezando a tomar color. Él ya estaba avergonzado desde que pisó su cocina y la vio con la falda levantada, ahora que estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaba "bien" entre ellos se sentía al borde de la muerte, sin razón aparente.

—¿Es por lo del condón? —soltó Kagome en un susurro apenas audible. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. El corazón de InuYasha dio un vuelco. Si creyó que Kagome se lo haría más fácil… Cerró la puerta de una patada suave y volvió la vista a la chica.

_Oh, rayos, sí es por lo del condón._

Nunca supo al final cómo sentirse, si fatídicamente mal porque InuYasha leyó su fic, o jodidamente bien porque al final él respondía a sus deseos. Pero qué más da. Deseos son _deseos_, y no era lo que ella buscaba. No sólo buscaba aferrarse a ese cuerpo escultural, también quería que la amara, y eso estaba distante a pasar. Sobre todo, si InuYasha al final tenía en cuenta que ella era un jodida loca.

—Más o menos —murmuró él, aturdido. No le sacaba la vista de encima, ni siquiera podía.

Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos. Y estaban _raros_, no podían mirarse y no pensar en lo ocurrido. Una y otra vez. O aunque sea, eso le ocurría a él. Pero conocía a Kagome lo suficiente como para saber que pasaba por lo mismo. Era inevitable, dentro de todo.

Kagome respiró hondo. Ya sentía todo ese calor subiéndole a la cara. Seh, sabía lo que venía. ¿Tenía miedo? No, solo ganas de tirarse de un acantilado. Otra vez. Pero se controlaría lo suficiente.

—Respecto… —InuYasha titubeó. ¿Seguir? ¿Esquivar el tema? Ya estaban sobre la pista—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez…? Yo… leí esa… historia.

Kagome asintió una vez con un movimiento de cabeza. Si tenía suerte, para cuando InuYasha terminara con su autoestima y dignidad, se desmayaría como la última vez y haría de cuenta que fue todo un sueño.

No era una mala idea del todo.

—Sí.

El murmullo estuvo acompañado de un sonrojo horroroso.

—Yo… —InuYasha inspiró, dándose valor—. Quería que sepas que está bien.

Kagome lo miró entrecerrando los ojos un momento.

—¿Qué está bien?

_¿Qué escriba porno? ¿Qué escriba sobre nosotros? ¿Qué escriba una porno entre nosotros?_

_Que sea en vivo…_

—Hm. —Enfocó su vista en el piso.— Eso. No me importa.

Kagome lo observó un momento, interrogante.

—Puedes escribir lo que desees —siguió, sin sacar la vista del lugar—, aunque me incluya.

Kagome deseó, de nuevo, que el piso se abriera a la mitad y se la tragara.

¿Qué respondería a eso? "De hecho, lo estoy haciendo."

—De todos modos, creo que abandonaré eso de las historias.

_Sobre todo porque tengo miedo de caer en Los malos originales y sus autores._

InuYasha levantó la vista del suelo. La miró a los ojos e intentó sonreír.

—¿Entonces…?

—Olvidémoslo —propuso ella. El corazón iba a un ritmo acelerado por demás—. Olvidemos también lo del condón.

—Seh, eso también —respondió él.

El ambiente se relajó.

Se sonrieron, a pesar de que las mejillas de ambos seguían sonrojadas. Kagome pasó a mirarse los pies descalzos, sus medias a rayas. InuYasha no se sacó la vista de encima. _Sí, olvidémoslo todo._

_Eso no es posible._

Todavía imaginaba a Kagome predispuesta a estar con él tan fácilmente, y su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez. Y, aunque le resultaba por demás irreal que en su historia él hablaba y se acercara a ella de esa manera, se permitió imaginarse así. Sólo un momento. Mínimo, porque no se creía capaz de sacarse la ropa de un tirón y acercarse a Kagome. Lo podría intentar, pero posiblemente la chica lo tirara de cara al suelo.

Se preguntaba si al final había… ya saben, si ella había escrito de ellos dos teniendo… _sexo._

El sexo. Ese era el problema de todo. Kagome se sentía morir cada vez que pensaba en lo que ella esperaba… es decir… Ya, su mente se hizo un lío. Apenas podía creer que se había animado a escribir toda su historia (con _pequeñísimas_ modificaciones), y que encima InuYasha haya leído justo la parte de una modificación especialmente… falsa.

¡Y mucho peor cuando recordaba todas las consecuencias de eso! En gran parte, era culpa de ella. Pero su madre… su madre siempre estaba metida en eso. A lo mejor, las cosas sólo hubieran quedado en una tonta anécdota y no en estar hablando de condones.

Lo que nos lleva de nuevo al sexo. Si ella no tuviera tantas hormonas, y no conviviera diariamente con semejante semental (y ni hablar de algunos de sus aliados y también enemigos, que no eran especialmente feos), ella no tendría esos problemas. No pensaría en sexo, no tendría fantasías. No escribiría esas idioteces y las publicaría en internet para que todos se imaginen lo fracasada que es. Por supuesto que no.

Pero las cosas no eran así. Ella tenía muchas hormonas, estaba terriblemente enamorada de InuYasha (que encima estaba bien bueno), y pensar en _sexo_ era inevitable.

A lo mejor ser asexual te salvaba de todas esas cosas. No sufriría tanto en ese momento.

_Maldito sexo._

Seh, el jodido sexo era el peor enemigo. Es decir, no es que él supiera mucho de eso, el experto entre ellos era Miroku. Él… de hecho, era virgen. Bleh, la mitad de los que estaban en esa casa lo eran, tampoco tanto problema. Pero aceptaba que tenía cierta curiosidad. Sobre todo, después de tanto lío entre ellos.

—¿Y cómo es que te hiciste ese _tutuaje_?

—Olvidemos eso también.

InuYasha sonrió, mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

—Kagome, —comenzó— dime.

La chica frunció el ceño, entre nerviosa y avergonzada.

—No —soltó. La mirada de InuYasha estaba comenzando a ponerla muy nerviosa. Muy.

—Vamos, Kagome. —La voz de InuYasha se acercaba cada vez más a un gruñido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada ámbar clavada en la suya. Se acercó un paso— Dado que terminaste bebida y haciendo lo que fuera…

—¿Disculpa? —soltó. Increíble que InuYasha estuviera hablándole en _ese_ tono—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Kagome, si te dibujaste algo en el… trasero —respondió, sonrojándose—, me gustaría saber qué.

Kagome comenzó a tartamudear. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué respondería a eso en primer lugar?

—En realidad, no te interesa —murmuró, alejándose un paso—. Es _mi_ trasero.

InuYasha tenía dos o tres objeciones a esa afirmación.

—Feh —rumió—. Vamos, Kagome.

Las cosas de pronto estaban mal. Kagome tenía ganas de que alguien parara esa situación. ¿Por qué quería ver su jodido tatuaje?

—¿Qué crees que tengo?

—¡Es sólo curiosidad!

—¡Aléjate, InuYasha!

—¡Sólo dime!

—¡Es un jodido perro, ¿de acuerdo?!

Silencio absoluto. De hecho, ni hasta los pájaros piaban.

—¿Por qué te dibujaste un perro en el trasero?

_¿Por qué me recuerda mucho a ti y es muy tierno verte cuando me veo el jodido trasero?_

—Estaba borracha, InuYasha —rezongó—. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me lo hicieron.

¡Ay, qué bien! ¡Ay, qué perfecto! ¡Era una jodida loca! Si ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se lo hicieron, mucho menos dónde, porqué y con quién estuvo. ¡Y vaya uno a saber quién fue el necio que le puso las manos en el trasero para dibujar al estúpido perro!

—¡Eso es perfecto! ¿Qué mierda pasaba por tu cabeza?

Kagome parpadeo.

—¡Nada! ¡Estaba borracha! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—Feh —bramó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos—. Y ahora alguien te tocó el trasero.

_¿Qué crees?..._

Ya estaba enfurruñado. Tenía ganas de romper algo.

Kagome estaba casi igual. No entendía cómo InuYasha de pronto estaba tan molesto. ¿Cómo iba a ella controlarse si en primer lugar estaba borracha, léase no tenía total dominio de sí misma? Pues de ningún modo, eso exactamente. ¡Arg! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Otra vez llegaban a su mente un torrente de maldiciones, y muchas ganas de que pasara algo sobrenatural que distrajera sus vistas y sus mentes de su maldito tatuaje, y no, Naraku ni nadie se atrevía a aparecer y hacer de las suyas. Ella tenía que soportar ese martirio otra vez, ¡oh, por qué-!...

Silencio. Incomodidad.

…

_¿Q-qué pasa?_

InuYasha… InuYasha le estaba tocando… una nalga.  
InuYasha-tocando-nalga-suya.  
InuYasha-Nalga.

¡InuYasha!

—¡InuYasha!

—¡YA! ¡Seguro no le gritaste nada al que te dibujó el trasero!

_¡KAMI SAMA!_

_¿Por qué rayos no me desmayo ahora?_

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

InuYasha estaba colorado, pero por algún motivo no sentía tanta vergüenza como cabría esperar. Además de que tuvo el valor suficiente para posar su mano en la nalga no dibujada de su amada. Eso era como un paso previo al temido _sexo_ según las mañas de Miroku.

Oh, no, ya se estaba transformando.

Esperen… ese no era el modo indicado de aclarar las cosas.

—¿Podrías quitar tu mano?

¿Dónde había quedado todo eso de "olvidemos lo que pasó y volvamos a tener un ambiente agradable"? Ahora cada vez que lo tuviera cerca recordaría que le tocó el trasero, algo similar a lo que pasaba con Miroku, aunque en él eso era algo normal. En cambio, que InuYasha le tocara el trasero…

Oh, se le estaban pegando las mañas.

InuYasha finalmente reaccionó. Le estaba tocando las curvas a Kagome y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, lo disfrutaba. De hecho, seguiría más allá si Kagome prometía no hacerle comer el piso. De hecho…

¿Por qué Kagome se había dibujado un perro en el trasero, en serio?

Su mano subió lentamente hasta la cintura y la miró con fogosidad. ¿Y por qué hacía eso? A lo mejor ya había perdido la chaveta. Pero era todo un análisis psicológico. Sentía ganas de besarla como nunca lo había hecho (ah, sí, cierto, ¡nunca la había besado!). Sentía ganas de apretarla contra él y decirle que la quería.

Pero era InuYasha, y era casi un suicidio para él.

Kagome estaba que se la llevaban todos los demonios. Es decir, sentía eso, como si una infinidad de demonios la agarraran de las patas y la tiraran hacia el averno mismo. Ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando. InuYasha la estaba mirando de tal manera… sus ojos se perdían en esos mares de oro fundido… Ya hasta estaba hablando como en su fic, joder.

Primer acto, escribe una historia sobre ellos.  
Segundo acto, InuYasha le propone tener relaciones y ella se desmaya.  
Tercer acto, se tatúa el trasero con un perro.

¿Cómo se llama la obra? "Oh, Kami sama, estoy tan ansiosa por tenerte dentro".

Estaba tan jodida de la cabeza.

—Inu… Yasha… ¿Qu-qué haces?

A decir verdad, no estaba del todo seguro, nomás tenía su mano en la cintura de Kagome. Hizo fuerza y acercó el pequeño cuerpo al suyo. Kagome resopló. Estaba asustada, lo olía, pero aún así… El corazón de ella latía rápido; el de él también.

Joder… ¿estaba por hacer eso que pensaba que estaba por hacer? ¿Y por qué no? Si estaba claro que Kagome lo deseaba… ¿estaba tan mal besarla? Ni siquiera entendía de dónde sacaba el valor. Sentía sus mejillas arder, pero, ¡diablos!

Acercó el rostro. Kagome no hizo movimiento alguno, ni se resistió de ningún modo. Ya no había maldiciones, comentarios o preguntas de ningún tipo. Sus pensamientos eran todo:

_¡Afsasdajfasd! ¡Va a besarme! ¡Va a besarme! ¡Kami-sama! Después debes darme respiración boca a boca, por favor._

Y él estaba con la mente así:

…

Sí, tenía la mente en blanco. Nomás veía el rostro de Kagome, sus ojos chocolate refulgiendo y la boca rosada esperando a ser besada. Y lo iba a ser, santo cielo, estaba a punto de besarla.

Las narices chocaron, y lo mismo con el aliento cálido en cada rostro. Estaba tan jodidamente ansioso que sentía ganas de correr por todo el lugar. Su corazón estaba acelerado y aquello parecía más peligroso que enfrentarse a Naraku. Se sentía tan expuesto, pero tenía seguridad, pues no por nada Kagome había hecho todo lo que había hecho.

Kagome seguía sintiéndose una bola de nervios.

_Que me beses de una jodida vez._

Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar; eso o que lo iba a escupir y se iría corriendo de ahí.

—Ya bésame.

—De acuerdo.

Y la besó.

Terminó de acercar los rostros y posó su boca en la de ella. Y fue como si un rayo lo partiera al medio, como si una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara. Y nunca sintió tantas ganas de seguir sin respirar. Movió un poco los labios sobre los de ella y pronto se encontró con su lengua en la boca de Kagome, peleando contra la de ella. Y era tan placentero todo que estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Y del espacio.

Kagome pensaba que estaba flotando. La mano de InuYasha subió un poco más, acariciando las puntas de su cabello, mientras la otra se acomodaba en su mejilla. Kami-sama, realmente era un dios en eso de besar. Aquello era mejor que escribirlo, como unas cincuenta veces mejor.

Santo cielo, ¡tenía que escribir eso!

La puerta se abrió y el desarrollado oído de él captó el movimiento. Se separó con cautela de la boca de Kagome, y medio le sonrió cuando observó hacia la puerta. La madre de Kagome (y detrás de ella, el abuelo y Sôta), lo observaba.

—Lo siento, chicos —dijo la mujer, sonrojada. Kagome sintió que algo pesado se le caía en el estómago. Una mano de InuYasha la envolvía y la otra le sostenía la mejilla con delicadeza. InuYasha no se tensó a pesar de las múltiples ganas de suicidarse/matarla que sentía. La señora Higurashi miró de reojo hacia atrás y bajó la voz a un murmullo ininteligible—. Usen condón.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta, desapareciendo detrás. InuYasha escuchó su voz echando al abuelo y a Sôta, y luego los variados pasos escaleras abajo. Volvió la vista a Kagome, sin cambiar la posición. Ella lo veía con las mejillas coloradas y con curiosidad.

—¿Qué dijo?

InuYasha masculló una maldición.

—Que usemos condón.

_Aunque tu abuelo está diciendo que le gustaría tener un nieto de una buena vez._

Kagome formó una "o" con la boca. InuYasha sacó su mano de la mejilla de ella y la observó con pesar. De repente se sentía culpable y en el lugar equivocado.

—¿Lo siento? —soltó, alejándose un paso de ella. Miró hacia un costado otra vez, con las mejillas del color de su aori.

Sentía que todo estaba mal y se encontraba más avergonzado de haberla besado (y ser descubierto) que de tener sueños húmedos con ella… por alguna razón.

—No.

La respuesta de Kagome lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y volvió la vista a ella.

—Me gusta así.

InuYasha encontró las fuerzas para sonreírle; sus colmillos se asomaron. Suponía que ahora las cosas sí quedaban claras.

—¿Somos como…?

—¿Pareja? Creo.

Kagome sonrió y se acercó a él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¡Lo siento de nuevo! —soltó la madre de Kagome. La chica tenía ganas de matarla—. Toma. —Se acercó a InuYasha y le dejó un paquete en la mano—. Úsalo como te expliqué. —InuYasha se sonrojó violentamente y enfocó la mirada en Kagome, que tenía la boca abierta y estaba pensando cuánto tiempo tardarían en llamar a la ambulancia si se tiraba por la ventana. La mujer pasó a sonreír con dulzura—. ¡Los espero abajo para la cena!

**—Fin.**


End file.
